Cinder
Cinder (カルメン Carmen) is a Mars Djinni found in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. Basic description When Set, Cinder increases its Adept's base HP by 12, base Psynergy Points by 4, and base Agility by 2. When Cinder is unleashed in battle, the selected Downed Adept has a 70% chance to be revived, and their HP restored to 60% of their maximum HP. In Dark Dawn, Cinder's unleash animation visually resembles the user summoning the 3D model of Cinder above the target ally. Immediately, the background dims and a bright red cone of light shines down on the target and turns a large circular area of ground the Adept is standing on into a bright red field. This field soon surrounds the Adept in a small, knee-high circle of fire, and the Adept is engulfed in a uniform, vertical beam of bright-red light. All of this "closes out" and returns the background to normal as Cinder flies off. Location Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Cinder resides in the screen above the main town area of Harapa, and is acquirable at an point while the town is accessible. Enter the sanctum at the northeast corner of the town, climb up its second floor, and exit out onto the sanctum's balcony. Go northwest to a lit torch, cast the Douse Psynergy on it to put it out, and hop left over it. Follow the narrow path north along the wall into the screen above the town, and collect Cinder at the elevated dead-end. Analysis General: Cinder can be useful as a renewable source of reviving party members early in a game if neither Water of Life nor the Revive Psynergy are available. However, having a 70% chance to revive up to 60% is not a particularly good package. Other Djinn have both much higher chances to work and restore much higher percentages of HP, including one that matches the power and usefulness of the aforementioned item and Psynergy, all of which have a 100% chance to revive to 100% HP. Cinder will be obsoleted once any of these are available. By game Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Cinder has plenty of time to potentially prove itself useful to the party from the early point in the game it can be found onward, because it is one of the only reviving effects the party has for a long while. The other Djinn that can revive a downed ally are the identical Mercury Djinni Teardrop in the Kolima Junction, which is already much later in the game; the stronger Mars Djinni Glow that joins with Eoleo later than that; and the ideal reviving effect of the Mars Djinni Tinder, found in Tonfon later still. Until any of that, Cinder will be the only reviving Djinni. It will be obsoleted once the Revive Psynergy starts becoming available to the party, though. This is not to mention the end of the game and the postgame beyond that; the Tua Warriors at Apollo Sanctum guarantee dropping a Water of Life every time they are defeated in a battle, and there is no limit to how many Waters of Life you can amass, and amass easily. Should enough Tua Warriors be fought that every Adept has their own collection of Waters of Life to use in the final battle and the postgame, none of the reviving Djinn should ever be used, with the possible exception of Tinder. Name Origin Cinder is a type of igneous rock similar to pumice in that is is light and porous. Cinders are also the last remnants of a fire, more commonly called embers. Carmen is a given name that can be used for either gender. Category:Djinn Category:Dark Dawn Djinn Category:Mars Djinn Category:Djinn that increase PP Category:Djinn that increase Agility Category:Reviving effects